In bowling alleys, there are masking units permanently affixed in front of the pinsetter machines to block out the direct view of the pinsetter machines and to provide the owner of the establishment with a display surface which can be coordinated with the remaining decor of the establishment. Heretofore, the masking units, which are the dominant surfaces for the decor because they are constantly in view of the bowlers, have been changed only periodically, such as every ten years. The only option open to the owner of the establishment was to paint the exposed surface of the display unit.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.